


Nakrycie dla nieznajomego

by Niah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niah/pseuds/Niah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typowo świąteczna miniaturka o tym, że James ma brata, a ten brat brata, który nie jest bratem Jamesa. W skrócie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakrycie dla nieznajomego

# Nakrycie dla nieznajomego

  
Jeżeli istniało coś, co James lubił bardziej od płatania psikusów „niewinnym i bezbronnym” Ślizgonom, na pewno były to święta. I nawet pomijając wszystkie ateistyczne poglądy czarodziejów, w tym jego własnych rodziców, James twierdził, że w tym mugolskim święcie było coś naprawdę magicznego.

  
(Prawdopodobnie miało to też związek z prezentami i pysznościami, jakich należało się spodziewać pod dachem państwa Potterów, ale uznajmy, że tego jednego wieczoru James nie był materialistą. Nie, i tak nikt w to nie uwierzy).

  
Gdy był jeszcze małym wypierdkiem, sięgającym rozczochraną czupryną ponad stół w salonie, czekał cierpliwie przy oknie, wypatrując pierwszej gwiazdki, by wypowiedzieć życzenia, popędzić wprost do stołu, zajadając się łakociami w nieprzyzwoitych ilościach, czekać do północy ukrytym w swoim pokoju, a później wymknąć się w środku nocy i otworzyć prezenty jako pierwszy. 

  
Jego życzenia były raczej proste i naiwne, jak to bywało w przypadku dzieci. Marzył o nowej, „dorosłej” miotle – takiej, na której latał tata, która potrafiła wzbić się wysoko ponad dach posiadłości, ponad najwyższe drzewa, wysoko, wysoko w chmury, a nie, jak jego dziecinna miotełka, ledwo podlatując pod sufit. Prosił wszelką opatrzność, Merlina i Morganę, by dostać wcześniej list z Hogwartu lub przynajmniej, by rodzice kupili mu różdżkę, ale te marzenia nie spełniły się wcześniej, niż w dzień jego jedenastych urodzin. Chciał mieć też psa, ale z powodu alergii matki dostał tylko zaczarowaną figurkę, która biegała i przynosiła piłki, ale nie ani potrafiła szczekać, ani nie była tak miękka i ciepła jak prawdziwy pies, więc James nie był zadowolony z tego prezentu.

  
(Na pytanie ojca, dlaczego nigdy nie chciał na święta książek lub baśni, James wywrócił tylko oczami, poprawił okulary na nosie i dosadnie wytłumaczył ojcu, co sądzi na temat literatury. Po czym jego dziecinna miotła została zarekwirowana na czas szlabanu, jaki młody Potter dostał za „skandaliczne słownictwo”).

  
Gdy zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu, nadal marzył o nowej miotle – szybszej i zwinniejszej niż ta, którą miał obecnie. Życzył sobie zestawu do polerowania mioteł, biletów na mecze Quidditcha i nowych ochraniaczy. Nie całe jego życie kręciło się wokół Quidditcha (choć znaczna jego część, nie ukrywajmy), ale reszta jego zachcianek była wręcz trywialna – nowe szachy, eksplodujący dureń czy piramida słodyczy sięgająca wierzy astronomicznej. Takie... _skromne_ życzenia czystokrwistego paniczyka Pottera.

  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że jego rodzice, starsi już ludzie, jakby nie patrzeć, lubili rozpieszczać swojego syna, jego pokój co roku powiększał się o stosy niepotrzebnych, acz pożądanych w tamtym momencie przez Jamesa, rzeczy. Niektóre z nich po jednym dniu trafiały w kąt, innym udało się przetrwać nawet cały tydzień i mimo tego, że jego matka krzyczała na niego za każdym razem, by w końcu ogarnął tę „od wieków nie sprzątaną stajnię hipogryfa” kolejnego roku dokupowała mu następną tonę zbędnych fałszoskopów, dwukierunkowych lusterek i cukrowych piór.

  
Tego roku nie było inaczej. Kolorowe paczuszki już czekały na Jamesa, dobrze ukryte przed jego huncwockimi rękami. (Chowane były od kiedy mały Jim, który dopiero co nauczył się biegać, znalazł świąteczne prezenty tydzień wcześniej, rozbebeszył je na środku salonu, a później biegał obklejony kolorowym papierem od góry do dołu). Jedynie państwo Potterowie wiedzieli, co skrywają i liczyli na to, że ten stan rzeczy nie zmieni się do ranka dwudziestego piątego grudnia. Na szczęście od czasu pójścia do Hogwartu i poznania swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, tuż przed świętami James miał w głowie pakowanie i wysyłanie prezentów dla Syriusza, Remusa i Petera, niż myszkowanie po domu w celach wywiadowczych (co także robił, ale dużo rzadziej. Zazwyczaj sam fakt znalezienia prezentów dawał mu mściwą satysfakcję, nie potrzebował ich otwierać). Prezenty nie uciekną, a on chciał by upominki dla pozostałych Huncwotów trafiły do nich dokładnie na święta. I wypadało jeszcze naskrobać jakieś trzy słowa na krzyż, standardową litanię życzeń i krótkie pozdrowienia. 

  
Na początku zabrał się za Remusa. Księga o magii ukrytej w liczbach i znakach (której James w ogóle nie rozumiał) leżała obok, zapakowana w kolorowy papier i czekała tylko na to, by dołączyć do niej list. Lunatyk był znany ze swojej miłości do numerologii, a raczej do namiętnych wykładów o niej, których Huncwoci udawali, że słuchali, potakiwali w odpowiednich momentach, twierdzili, że rozumieją ten bełkot i całkowicie się z Remusem zgadzają. Jim, co prawda, widział tam tylko mnóstwo cyferek i nic poza tym, ale to nie był prezent dla niego, tak? 

> _Drogi Lunatyku,_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Wesołych Świąt! Mnóstwa słodyczy, prezentów i by Cię żadna ciotka nie dorwała! Niech opatrzność Jamesa Pottera I Wspaniałego ochroni Cię przed tymi potworami wprost z samej głębi Ślizgolandu i odpędzi zło!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _A tak całkiem poważnie – jak Ci mija przerwa świąteczna? Powiedz, że nudzisz się tak, jak ja i zaraz zorganizujemy jakiś szalony wypad do Hogsmeade na piwo kremowe? Polecimy przez Londyn, zabierając ze sobą Syriusza ze zjazdu snobów, a później wstąpimy do Crawley po Pete'a i siła odciągniemy go od talerza. Co o tym myślisz? Brzmi jak plan, nie?_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Mam nadzieję, że prezent Ci się spodoba. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to jest, z czym to się je i jak to działa, ale to dobrze świadczy, bo taki bystrzacha jak Ty, będzie miał frajdę rozszyfrowując te hieroglify. Wierzę w to._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Pakuj się i wyglądaj mojej sowy w najbliższym czasie._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Rogacz_  
> 

  
Jim skrupulatnie zakleił kopertę, wypisał na niej imię Remusa i położył na prezencie, po czym wziął następną kartkę i zabrał się za pisanie listu do Petera. Zestaw cukrowych piór, magiczny aparat i dwie tabliczki czekolady były schowane w pudełku i owinięte w kolorowy papier. 

  
Rodzice Petera nie byli zbyt bogaci i mimo że ich syn zawsze miał kilka sykli na słodycze, czyste i wyprasowane ubrania oraz prawie nowe podręczniki, sama myśl o kupieniu synowi aparatu nie wchodziła w grę, bo to bardzo uszczupliłoby budżet rodzinny. Nie żeby Pete się wyjątkowo wstydził tego, że musi sobie odmawiać pewnych przyjemności, na które James i Syriusz mogli sobie pozwolić bez zbędnego wchodzenia w szczegóły, jednak trudno było mu odwrócić wzrok od Franka Longbottoma, który tuż przed samą przerwą świąteczną chwalił się swoim nowym aparatem i cykał wszystkim zdjęcia.

  
Dla Jamesa problem kupna aparatu dla przyjaciela to nie problem. Raz w roku mógł się wykosztować na Petera, który prawdopodobnie będzie chodził za nim do końca szkoły wpatrzony jak w obrazek. (A Frankowi Longbottomowi pójdzie w pięty, że ktoś taki jak Peter Pettigrew może mieć lepszy sprzęt od niego!).

> _Glizdku,_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Mam nadzieję, że nie zjadłeś jeszcze wszystkich przetworów przeznaczonych na święta. Z obawy o gniew twojej matki, przysyłam Ci trochę łakoci, by uchronić Cię przed nagłą katastrofą w postaci pani Pettigrew._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _W razie gdyby Remus się nie zgodził – co jest bardzo prawdopodobne – wtajemniczę Cię w plan naszej wielkiej ucieczki! Wybieramy się na piwo do Hogsmeade. Ty, ja, Remus i Syriusz. Oczywiście, Syriusza trzeba będzie pewnie ratować przez czystokrwistymi dupkami, ale jesteśmy Gryfonami, nie z takimi rzeczami sobie umiemy poradzić! Nie przyjmuję sprzeciwów, od razu mówię i nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać jakimś sałatkami czy ciastami, bo na mnie to nie działa!_  
> 
> 
> _Podejrzewam, że prezent Ci się spodoba i dobrze go wykorzystasz, dokumentując wszystkie wielkie porażki Ślizgonów. Liczę, że mnie nie zawiedziesz!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Już szykuj ciasteczka dla mojej sowy._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Rogacz_  
> 

  
Gdy i drugi list dołączył do prezentu, James westchnął głośno, rozciągnął się i sięgnął po trzecią kartkę, by zabrać się za (w jego mniemaniu) najtrudniejsza część szykowania prezentów.

  
Syriusz był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, z którym rozumiał się bez słów, więc pisząc do niego, James czuł, że niektóre zdania są nie na miejscu, że nie powinny być wypowiedziane, bo przecież Syriusz o tym wszystkim już wie. Przez to jedyne, co przychodziło Jimowi do głowy, to _Wesołych świąt_ i na tym jego kreatywność się kończyła. 

  
Przynajmniej co do kwestii prezentu nie miał takich problemów, ponieważ Syriusza dość łatwo było zadowolić. W tym roku James kupił (po wielu trudach i sprzeczkach z mugolskimi sprzedawcami) dla Łapy pierwszy ogólnoświatowy album ACDC „High Voltage”. Syriusz sam nie miałby szans na kupienie sobie takie prezentu z uwagi na jego rodziców, więc James wyręczył kolegę, wiedząc, że będzie zadowolony. 

  
Niemniej jednak, wypadało coś dopisać do świątecznej paczki, a James nie miał na to żadnego pomysłu. Dopiero po wielu próbach wypocił marny kwitek z pralni:

> _Łapo,_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Mam nadzieję, że święta Ci mijają nawet spoko i dajesz sobie jakoś radę w tym gnieździe węży._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Wpadłem na pomysł z Glizdkiem i Luńkiem, by wyskoczyć na jeden dzień do Hogsmeade – myślisz, że dasz radę się wyrwać? Bo jak nie, to już planujemy misję ratunkową dla Ciebie! Zaraz wszystko ustalimy, wsiadamy na miotły i lecimy po Ciebie!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Twój prezent wymaga, byś nauczyć się zaklęcia wyciszającego, bo na pewno nie spodoba się twojej mamie._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Wesołych świąt._  
> 
> 
>   
>  _Rogacz_  
> 

  
Jimowi nie podobał się ten list, ale nie liczył na to, by dał radę napisać lepszy, więc szybko zapakował go w kopertę i odłożył na gotową paczkę.

  
No i już. Nieprzyjemny obowiązek wykonany, listy zostały napisane i czekały tylko na wysłanie. James chciał, by doszły na rano, w trakcie otwierania prezentów, więc musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać z wysyłką. 

  
Na dole dało się słyszeć rozmowy i delikatną muzykę puszczaną z zaczarowanego fortepianu. Powoli zbierała się cała familia Potterów, by upić się we własnym gronie, obgadać pół czarodziejskiego świata, wytańczyć się na cały następny rok i objeść pysznych rzeczy. 

  
Święta w jego domu zawsze były bardzo głośne, wesołe i zapadały w pamięć na cały kolejny rok. Jim uwielbiał, gdy wszyscy zbierali się w salonie i przekrzykiwali nawzajem przy stole, półmiski latały z rąk do rąk, wino (a w późniejszym czasie whisky) lało się strumieniami, a w miarę poważne rozmowy powoli zamieniały się w sprośne żarty i głupie historyjki, które doprowadzały wszystkich do łez.

  
Jedynie jego mama siedziała cicho przy boku ojca i słuchała głupot, które gadał jej mąż po trzecim, czy czwartym kieliszku. Ojciec, zapytany kiedyś przez Jamesa, dlaczego matka nigdy się z nimi nie bawi, odpowiedział spokojnie, że została inaczej wychowana i to, że nie paple trzy po trzy jak wszyscy, nie znaczy, że się źle bawi. Jamesowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć, gdy patrzył na tę serdeczną kobietę, która wręcz wystudiowanym ruchem odgarniała lekko posiwiałe włosy za ucho, rozprostowywała chusteczkę na kolanach i trzymała płasko dłonie na stole, ledwo stykając się z ojcem palcami. Wydawała się smutna, jakby dopięta do tego obrazka na siłę i tylko delikatny uśmiech na jej ustach świadczył o tym, że wcale nie jest tak nieszczęśliwa jak James myśli.

  
Za to ojciec Rogacza? W święta okazywało się, że ten poczciwy staruszek palący fajkę i czytający co rano _Proroka_ w grubych, wełnianych skarpetach wcale nie był taki stary i stawał się duszą towarzystwa, gdy siadał przy wigilijnym stole. (Być może, była to też zasługa dawno niemodnej, pomarańczowej muchy w zielone paski, która dumnie gościła na szyi Pottera seniora w każde święta. Na pewno była zaczarowana!) Żartował, sypał anegdotkami, śmiał się i głośno kłócił o swoje poglądy, jakby dostawał nowych sił. 

  
Wszystkie ciotki i wszyscy wujkowie Jamesa na okres świąt stawali się bardziej rozluźnieni i weseli, a Jim, jako najmłodszy Potter z towarzystwa, przyglądał się im z zaciekawienie, tylko czasem wrzucając komuś oliwkę do wina czy podkładając pod siedzenie poduszkę puszczającą bąki. 

  
Święta miały w sobie coś magicznego. Coś, czego nie dało się zdefiniować słowa, formułami, przepisami ani zamknąć w żadne ramy. James nie rozumiał, jak to działa i chyba to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze, ponieważ mógł uczestniczyć w czymś mistycznym, czego nie dostępuje się na co dzień.

  
Wraz ze znikającym jedzeniem, winem i kończącymi się rozmowami, wigilijny wieczór dobiegał końca. Rodzina się powoli żegnała, życzyła zdrowia (przede wszystkim), szczęścia i dobrych ocen dla Jamesa. Państwo Potterowie z wdzięcznością przyjmowali życzenia, a gdy ostatnia osoba opuściła progi ich domu, oddelegowali swojego syna do pokoju, by na spokojnie kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżek pozbyć się bałaganu i zostawić prezenty pod świątecznym drzewkiem. 

  
James w tym czasie może i przebrał się w piżamę, ale na pewno nie miał zamiaru iść spać. Powoli zbliżała się północ, a on zamierzał wtedy wysłać prezenty dla przyjaciół i otworzyć wszystkie kolorowe paczki, które czekały na niego pod choinką. Wszystkie przeznaczone dla niego, rzecz jasna.

  
W momencie, gdy po domu rozniósł się dźwięk zegara wybijającego północ, James chciał jednocześnie rzucić się w stronę paczek dla przyjaciół i drzwi. Stanął na środku pokoju zmieszany, nie wiedząc, co wybrać. Wysłanie prezentów dla przyjaciół czy otworzenie własnych? Wybór był szalenie trudny. James zacisnął ręce w pięści i ruszył w stronę przygotowanych paczek.

  
Po czym zawrócił, mrucząc pod nosem:

  
— Mogą zaczekać. 

  
Cichutko, na palcach, by nie obudzić rodziców (którzy świetnie zdawali sobie sprawę z jego nocnej wyprawy) zszedł po schodach na dół i zaczaił się w okolicach choinki. Ostrożnie wziął w ręce pierwszy z brzegu prezent i w świetle księżyca, wpadającym przez okno, spróbował odczytać napis.

  
Pierwsza próba była skuchą, podarek był przeznaczony dla jego ojca, więc James, nie tracąc entuzjazmu, chwycił po następną paczkę.

  
Za oknem coś zazgrzytało, a później podejrzanie głośno zaszeleściło. Potter w pierwszej chwili myślał, że to rodzice próbują go podejść i wystraszyć, by zaszył się w swoim pokoju i zaczekał do rana, ale szeleszczenie ponowiło się i Potter nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś był na zewnątrz. 

  
Spanikowany James, w którym odezwała się odwaga Gryfona, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu oręża, którym mógłby przegonić sprawcę. Bardzo prawdopodobnym było, że napastnik miał różdżkę, ale Jim nie mógł pozwolić na to, by jego dom został zaatakowany! Pewnie chwycił pogrzebacz z zestawu kominkowego i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na zewnątrz. 

  
Wcześniej nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął prószyć gęsty, puszysty śnieg. W normalnych warunkach ucieszyłby się, że następnego ranka byłoby z czego ulepić bałwana, ale w tych okolicznościach biały puch był niepożądany. Jim prawie nie widział tego, co działo się na zewnątrz! Dopiero po dłuższej chwili upartego wpatrywania się w jeden punkt zauważył ludzką sylwetkę, która stała przy różanym krzaku jego matki. Niewiele myśląc, James wybiegł z domu najciszej jak się dało i wykorzystał element zaskoczenia, nie zdradzając się żadnym bojowym okrzykiem, który dodałby patosu do obecnej sytuacji, ale nie pewno nie pomógłby Potterowi. 

  
Napastnik krzyknął zaskoczony i upadł na ziemię, unikając morderczego ciosu pogrzebaczem. James już miał się zamachnąć jeszcze raz, gdy spostrzegł, kto tak naprawdę chciał się włamać do jego domu.

  
— Syriusz?

  
Black siedział przemarznięty do szpiku kości na ziemi w cienkiej szacie, która wyglądała, jakby zabrał ją z teatru. Peleryna zaplątała mu się w kolce róży pani Potter, z której próbował się uwolnić. Obok niego leżał kufer i miotła. James jeszcze nie do końca kojarzył fakty, ale pomógł przyjacielowi wyplątać się z pułapki, chwycił miotłę i rączkę kufra, po czym zaprowadził Syriusza do środka. 

  
Dopiero w świetle świec dało się ocenić faktyczny stan młodego Blacka. Szata okazała się cieńsza, niż Jim na początku myślał – prawdopodobnie była z jakiegoś mega drogiego i całkowicie nie chroniącego przed zimnem materiału, który lał się przez palce. Syriusz miał wręcz fioletowe ręce i usta z zimna, cały dygotał. Jim okrył go kocem i usadził siłą blisko kominka, chociaż Syriusz starał się zgrywać twardego.

  
— Co się stało? — Usiadł obok przyjaciela, bezmyślnie przenosząc wzrok z miotły na kufer, a z kufra na chłopaka. — Przyleciałeś tutaj na miotle? — Syriusz kiwnął tylko głową na potwierdzenie. — Dlaczego? 

  
Black milczał dłuższą chwilę, prawdopodobnie czekając, aż ogrzeje się na tyle, by wargi chciały z nim współpracować.

  
— Uciekłem z domu — zaczął cicho. — Tego było już za wiele. To jest jak jakiś spęd popleczników Voldemorta. — Zacisnął ręce w pięści. — Nie mogłem już tak wytrzymać – w tym kłamstwie, obłudzie i żądzy władzy. Więc uciekłem. Wykrzyczałem im wszystkim, co o nich myślę, spakowałem kufer i przyleciałem tutaj, bo... bo nie wiedziałem, gdzie miałbym lecieć — wyznał zawstydzony na końcu, pochylając głowę. 

  
Jim chwile ważył słowa w ustach, nie będąc pewnym, co powiedzieć. 

  
— Syriuszu...

  
— Nigdy tam nie wrócę! — zapewnił gorąco Black. — Nigdy! Choćby próbowano mnie tam zaciągnąć siłą. 

  
— Spokojnie, Łapo, spokojnie. — James od razu położył mu ręce na ramionach. — Nikt cię nigdzie nie wysyła — zapewnił, widząc panikę w oczach przyjaciela. — Przekonam rodziców, by nie oddawali cię twoim rodzicom, wierz mi. Możesz tutaj zostać. 

  
To był jeden z tych niewielu momentów, kiedy Syriusz nie miał przygotowanej odpowiedzi i nieświadomie obnażał całego siebie ze swoim zagubionym wzrokiem. Impulsywnie objął Jima, który poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że święta był magiczne. 

  
Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak rodzice zareagują na wieść, że właśnie pozwolił Syriuszowi z nimi zamieszkać, po tym jak ten uciekł z domu w Londynie (!) na miotle. Prawdopodobnie będą wściekli i to mało powiedziane, ale Jamesowi było już wszystko jedno. 

  
Nigdy wcześniej nie dostał brata na święta. 


End file.
